


Caught In The Act

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Being a world famous model isn't always easy.





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/gifts).



> A little drabble that I couldn't resist doing via a conversation with the lovely Andy_Bee!

“WHAT THE HELL!” Bard exclaimed. Thran came hurrying in from the kitchen to see what had Bard so upset.

Bard shook the newspaper at him. Thran took it and a smile spread at what he saw. There on the front page of the style section under “Caught in the Act” was a picture of them. Kissing. In fact it was their very first kiss in public.

Thran tossed the paper on the table and wrapped his arms around his huffy boyfriend, kissing his cheek. Bard’s scowl softened at this.

“Sorry babe,” Thran chuckled. “Part and parcel of dating a world famous model!”

“Hmpft…”

“Oh come on!” Thran teased. “It was just a kiss and I am proud to be YOUR boyfriend!”

Bard couldn’t argue with that, still…didn’t these paparazzi have any scruples?

“It’s just hard to get used to, that’s all.” Bard grumbled.

“Well you are just going to have to, cause I am NOT going to stop kissing you!” Which he then proceeded to do.

A few weeks later…..

“WHAT THAT HELL!!!” Thran bellowed.

Bard dropped everything and came running.

Thran sat shaking the newspaper. Bard plucked it from his hands before he crumple it in rage, worried at what was there.  
Bard tried to not to, he started snickering. Thran snatched it back and torn it to shreds.

“Aaaaww, come on babe,” Bard snorted, “It’s all part of being a super model!” Thran’s glare would have withered anyone but Bard kissed him and Thran melted a bit.

“Do these paparazzi have no morals!?” Thran wailed.

“Caught in the Act” had once again “caught” Thran, except this time it was of him lounging in his undies, hair a mess, reading a book while…well…umm…scratching his bum!

Bard snickered “At least you were wearing those cute boxers with the deer on them!” Bard was able to duck the slipper chucked at him as he fled, laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcomed!!


End file.
